It's called a heart
by Jessica12
Summary: I heard a story today... The story of Rory and Jess told to stranger.


Title: **It's called a heart**  
Author: Jessica  
Email: jrothenyahoo.se  
Distribution: Wherever...just let me know where  
Spoilers: Well, mention of most R/J episodes.  
Rating: PG  
Feedback: YES please...jrothenyahoo.se  
Pairing: Rory/Jess, Rory/Dean, Other, POV  
Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.  
Summary: "I heard a story today.." The story of Rory and Jess told to a stranger.  
AUTHORS NOTE: I found this story on my computer. It was first meant to be a chapter in another piece I'm working on but I thought it's better to stand alone..It was written way back when..in a time when my muse was alive)  
Title is a song by Depeche Mode. No one has beta read this one.So many mistakes ahead ..I think)  
English is not my first language so spelling/ grammar mistakes may occur.

* * *

I heard a story today.  
It wasn't a story that hadn't been told before.  
It wasn't a story that might change the world.  
The story was told with love and care.  
It was a love story.

The story was told to me by a woman with kind eyes and with a friendly voice.  
It was a story that had changed a whole town whether they wanted it or not.  
Like in every good story there was a hero and a heroine, a good and a bad.  
For the people of Stars Hollow who was who was clear from the start.

Her name was Rory Gilmore and everyone loved her.  
She was the beauty that such a town celebrated and took to their hearts.  
She had lived her whole life in the town and they had seen her grow from a little shy girl to a beautiful and strong young woman.  
Her mother was the headstrong and equally beautiful, Lorelai Gilmore.  
She was the town's own free spirit and you couldn't help but love her.  
As the years flew by life as they knew it changed. When Rory Gilmore met her first love everyone watched and wondered.  
He was a local boy and he was everything they wanted for her.  
He was strong and stable. He could be trusted with their favorite daughter.  
So they let them be at first and they stood by as their relationship grew and shifted.  
No one would ever admit it but the time Rory spent at Chilton changed her.  
But as in every good love story their love lasted and as time moved on the people of Stars Hollow believed that it would last forever.  
When Jess Mariano entered the town everyone believed that he only would bring trouble.  
And they were right.  
He did everything to prove them right.  
They hated him for breaking their picture of a perfect town.  
It was never spoken out loud but it was there just under the surface.

But Rory Gilmore saw things differently.  
She saw something in him, this boy from New York, that everyone else refused to see.  
She was reluctant at first, knowing that he meant trouble.  
But faith had its own way and as time moved they grew closer.  
It didn't happen over a day.  
It wasn't like she woke up one day and said to herself that she just didn't love Dean anymore.  
It happened slowly.  
And somewhere along the way Rory Gilmore let go of her first love in favor of Jess Mariano.  
But it would take a long time for her to admit that to herself.  
Everyone else could see it but it was never spoken about.  
They could see it in the glow in her eyes and the way she moved around him.

For Jess Mariano the story was different. He had come to town so determined to hate everyone and everything.  
He had come from a broken place, from a mother that couldn't control his wild heart.  
He had come to Stars Hollow to try to set things right in his life, or at least that's what they told him.  
He wasn't the one that could be held down and he felt like an animal in a cage from the moment he came to town.  
He was trouble and he knew it.  
He was going down a path that meant only darkness ahead but he didn't know how to stop it from happening.  
But then he met Rory Gilmore.  
She wasn't special.  
There was nothing about her that might make you believe that she would change anything.  
But he saw something in her that made him stop and think.  
There was something in the way she spoke to him, in the way she looked at him that slowly but surely made his defensives crumble to the ground.  
And that scared him.  
He was so determined at first to label their relationship as friends.  
But something inside of him whispered of something more.  
He told himself that it was only a game he played to make her boyfriend jealous.  
And maybe it was a game at first.  
But somewhere along the way something changed.  
And the mighty Jess Mariano fell.  
Then the night of the accident came.  
And for one night the perfect town of Stars Hollow was shocked to its center core.  
The blame was given to the one that had driven the car.  
The one that meant trouble.  
Jess Mariano was banished from the town and everyone was glad to have him gone.  
Everyone except Rory Gilmore.  
She never spoke it aloud.  
Until the day she was faced with the truth and her anger was poured out into the open air.  
But that didn't mean he would come back to her.  
So she faced the fact that he was gone from her life and she tried to make things right with Dean.  
But faith would once again throw her on another path.  
She told herself that it was just a friend visiting another friend.  
But what she didn't know was that it was just the start of a different chapter of her life.  
Her trip to New York ignited a fire that would burn brighter than anything else in her life.  
She didn't know it then but for the first time she really followed her heart.  
When he came back into her life the day of the wedding she couldn't hold back her heart so she kissed him.  
No one knew it.  
No one saw.  
But she feared her heart and the feelings that had been born so she did what came natural to her.  
She fled.  
She ran all the way to Washington and for the length of a summer she tried to forget him.  
But she failed in her mission.  
When she finally returned to Stars Hollow everyone could see the change in her.  
But no one knew why.  
She tried to fight the feeling he had started in her.  
She tried to push it away and ignore it.  
But everything came to an end the night of the dance.  
On the dance floor a story came to an end and another was born.  
The story of Jess and Rory began.  
The town of Stars Hollow watched as they finally admitted what everyone else saw.  
Everyone watched and kept praying that maybe everything would turn out right in the end.  
But everyone believed that it was just a matter of time until he would break her heart.  
And eventually he did.  
He was given a choice and he chose to let her go.  
He walked out of her life without saying goodbye and broke her heart.  
Afterwards, the people of Stars Hollow cursed Jess Mariano and prayed that he would never return.  
Eventually time healed her heart and as she started Yale everyone was happy for her.  
Rory Gilmore grew to become the woman everyone believed she would become.  
Jess Mariano no longer existed in her world.  
But the story of Rory and Jess wasn't finished when he walked away from her that day.  
Why he came back to her that day seven years later, no one knows.  
That story could only be told in passing and it was twisted and turned with time.  
All they saw was the destruction Jess Mariano brought with him.  
All they saw was broken promises and a marriage that was lost.  
They didn't see the love that time had to bow down to.  
All they saw was the past and the scares he had caused them.

The story of Rory and Jess came to an end six months ago.  
Her eyes got darker and her voice trembled a little as she spoke of the end of the affair.  
I wanted to reach out my hand and bridge the gap between us but I didn't know if I was allowed.  
So I sat there and listened as her memories made her face twist and turn in pain and sorrow.  
It had been a accident.  
It had been snowing the day Rory Gilmore left this world.  
Maybe her time was just up and there was nothing no one could have done to stop it.  
But the blame had to be carried by someone.  
And he was the easiest target.  
Jess Mariano came back to Stars Hollow on the day of the funeral.  
A broken man walked back into town.  
Nothing like the young man they remembered.  
His face reflected a sorrow that not even their hate could break.  
So eventually they let him be and their anger faded with time.  
But the loss of Rory Gilmore still left a big black whole in the spirit of the town.

Her voice crumbles and fades eventually to black.  
I want to say something but I don't know what.  
So I sit there, clutching a cup of coffee.  
I don't really know why she has told me this.  
But I'm glad she did.  
Her eyes are misty and filled with tears as they meet mine.  
She tries to smile but the smile never reaches her eyes.  
We sit in the dining room of her bed and breakfast.  
I know that I have taken much of her time.  
So I reach out my hand and whisper a thank you.  
A silly word but it's the only way I know to reach her.  
"I miss her, you know"  
"I know"  
For a single moment she dared to open her heart to me, a stranger.  
She rises.  
Her hands tremble as she smooth out the wrinkles in her apron.  
"My name is Sookie by the way...Welcome to The Dragon Fly"  
"My name is Annie"  
I reach out my hand and she takes it.  
"Welcome Annie...And thank you...For listening"  
"Don't mention it"  
I let go of her hand and sit down.  
"Bye"  
"Bye"  
Then she is gone and leaves me there alone.  
---------------------------

Feedback jrothenyahoo.se


End file.
